1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for balancing a rotor, which has compensation points distributed symmetrically on its circumference about the axis of the rotation, which compensation points are suitable for an imbalance compensation.
It is known to use a perforated or slotted disk for the element revolving with the rotor, with the disk revolving angularly accurately with the rotor, and to scan the holes or slits and in so doing generate the pulses that indicate the rotational angularity of the rotor at that time. It is also known to provide a marking on the rotor, scan this marking, and thereby obtain a phase reference for the rotational angularity of the rotor at that time.